A Mental Case
by crazyvi
Summary: All the ghost hunting has become too much for Danny to bear alone. He has had enough of ghost hunting and is begining to turn into a mental case. He starts to do things that put his life in grave danger. Hints at DFxDP, mostly DxS though.
1. Prologue

Here is an all new story. A Mental Case.

**Summary: **All the ghost hunting has become too much for Danny to bear alone. He has had enough of ghost hunting and is begining to turn into a mental case. He starts to do things that put his life in grave danger. Can his friends and family help him before its too late or will this be his end?

"Danny please calm down, it wasn't that bad." Sam tired to comfort Danny, but every effort seemes useless. Danny stormed through his house and up to the opcenter. He pulled himself up to the roof and sat down. He crossed his arms, and sat down in a huff.

"Danny, please, it's nothing to get upset about." Sam tried again. Danny tried his best to ignore her. Sam sighed and sat down next to him. For the past few weeks, ghost attacks bothered Danny more and more. He was getting down right mean when they attacked. He held back less and less. She could tell it was changing him, being the only one to fight them. Today was no exception, except, that Danny threw a fit when the ghost, the Box Ghost, got away.

Sam looked at him, as he sat there, looking out at the sky. As she looked closer, she thought she saw a cut on his arm. It didn't look like a cut he'd gotten from fighting ghosts. This was small. "Danny, where'd that cut come from?" She pointed to it. Sam almost thought he growled at her when she said that, but he did answer her.

"I fell okay."

Sam sighed, exasperated at him. He could be impossible at times. She recognized the style of the cut. It was like what you'd get if you cut yourself with a razor. She'd seen it on her goth friends that she knew cut. Sam knew Danny was upset, and could do something like that, but she didn't think he'd actually do that. She didn't have solid proof he did cut, but, she suspected it. Danny rubbed his arm, irritated.

She heard Danny's mother call to him, but he ignored it. Sam looked toward him, still he showed no sign he planned to go to his mother, who continued to call him. He just stared out at the open sky before them. He pulled his legs up to his chest and huged them close as he watched the sky darken. Danny rested his chin on his knees. Sam heard him let out a heavy sigh. She placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. He let his legs slide down, and placed his hands on the cold metal roof of the opcenter. Danny looked over at her, he mummbled, "Sorry for j..jumping."

"It's okay, you've had a lot going on. Why don't we go back inside?" Danny nodded, and followed Sam inside.


	2. Talking

Sorry for the long update wait. Thanks for the reviews.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Last chapter:

_He just stared out at the open sky before them. He pulled his legs up to his chest and huged them close as he watched the sky darken. Danny rested his chin on his knees. Sam heard him let out a heavy sigh. She placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. He let his legs slide down, and placed his hands on the cold metal roof of the opcenter. Danny looked over at her, he mummbled, "Sorry for j..jumping."_

_"It's okay, you've had a lot going on. Why don't we go back inside?" Danny nodded, and followed Sam inside._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Tucker and Sam knocked on the door to Danny's house. But instead of Danny answering as he usually did, his mom Maddie did. "Oh hey there, Danny's upstairs."

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton." Sam said as they walked up the stairs. Once at his door they stopped when sounds of talking reached their ears.

"You should just leave the ghost fighting to me."

"That won't solve anything."

"And how won't it?"

"Well..I...okay, so I'm not sure."

"Hear that?" Sam whispered to Tucker.

"Yeah, who's talking? It both sounds like Danny."

"You don't think he spearated himself again do you?" Sam asked.

"Sounds like he did. Either that or he's talking to himself." Sam nodded her head in agreement. Sam knocked on the door. "Danny, we're here." She heard a mummble to the other Danny.

"Come in." Sam opened the door, and her and Tucker walked in. Sam looked around, but saw nothing different.

"Danny, we heard talking before we knocked."

"You're hearing things Sam." Sam sighed, she didn't really believe him, but she couldn't make him tell the truth either. Looking at him she noticed he seemed different than usual. His hair was more messy than usual. Instead of his usual short sleeve shirt, he was wearing a long sleeve shirt. She figured that might have to do with hiding the cut she found yesterday. She did wonder why he didn't bother to brush is hair, he usualy did brush it. _Unless its been messed up since then._ Sam thought.

She heard a soft growl from Danny, before he said, "Stop being so paranoid Sam." She nearly jumped in surprise. It was like he read her thought. Tucker was watching this all, surprised at the strange behavior of Danny lately. It was like he wasn't the same Danny anymore and in a way he wasn't.

"How did you?"

"I can read minds now Sam." Danny interupted. Sam glanced down, wondering how long he's been able to do that. What all he knows now because he can read minds. Danny added in, "Not that I care anyway, just one more thing to annoy me." Sam glanced up. At first he was always happy to get new powers, now, anything related to powers or ghosts upset him. She wondered what changed him so much.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Please review.


	3. Questions

**Last chapter:**

_"I can read minds now Sam." Danny interrupted. Sam glanced down, wondering how long he's been able to do that. What all he knows now because he can read minds. Danny added in, "Not that I care anyway, just one more thing to annoy me." Sam glanced up. At first he was always happy to get new powers, now, anything related to powers or ghosts upset him. She wondered what changed him so much._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Danny, I know I wasn't hearing things."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Look, Danny, I know when you are lying, like right now."

"And I know when you are being paranoid, like right now." Sam sighed. He was being difficult about this. She walked to the window and looked out it, feigning boredom, when really she was looking for any possibility of a ghostly teen flying around. But, she should know that he'd probably gone back with Danny. Sam realized that Danny was watching her as she did that. She turned back to him.

"What's with the long sleeves? Isn't it too hot for that?"

"I'm fine with it Sam, why do you care?"

"I was just wondering, you don't have to get hostile on me."

Up until now, Tucker had just watched what went on. He was still unaware of Danny's growing cutting habit, unlike Sam who'd seen enough evidence to make her judgment on it. Danny sat back down on the bed and put his head in his hands, they heard him sigh. At first he didn't notice the shirt sleeve slide down his arm some, until he heard his friends surprised gasps.

Sitting up fast he lowered his arm and pulled the sleeve down. He didn't look up to meet their gaze. "Danny, why does your arm look like its been someone's cutting board? Sam asked.

"Accidents okay." Danny responded, without looking toward her, his gaze still to the floor.

"Well, if that's all you're gonna say. Then I suppose we'll leave now." Sam proceeded to half drag Tucker out. Tucker shouted a quick bye as he was pulled out the bedroom door. Danny sighed again as Phantom materialized in front of him.

"Some friends they are, they left you."

"Not that I care anyway, I don't need them. They don't understand."

"But what about Sam?"

Danny sighed, "I'm not sure what to think anymore." Phantom floated over to the bed and sat down.

"I thought you liked her."

"I did, I mean I do, but, she's being hard on me. I'm not completely sure why."

"Maybe cuz she's worried about you."

"Why would she worry about me?" Danny shifted on the bed so he was facing Phantom. "Not that I don't mind that, just, why?"

"Well, you have seemed to, take things a bit hard lately."

"What do you mean by that?" Danny leaned back so he was resting against the headboard.

Phantom shifted so he was at the foot of the bed. "I think you know exactly what I mean by that. You know, how upset you get at ghost fighting, or about that new power. Which you failed to tell your friends or sister about."

Danny sighed, he really didn't feel like a lecture, even if he could use it. "And I think she may also be worried about other things too, like the way you've gotten lazy about yourself. How you don't care what you wear."

"What's wrong with this?"

"Its grey sweats and a black long sleeve shirt, in the summertime. Also how you haven't brushed your hair in the past few days."

"I don't mind it. Even if it is a bit too long." Phantom sighed.

"And what about that cutting thing you've started. You know she saw that cut the other day, now she's suspicious."

"It's, just my way of dealing with this."

"But you know it's not safe." Danny didn't have an answer to this. Phantom slide a bit closer. "We all are worried Danny." Danny looked like he was thinking for a minute.

"Wait, how is it you aren't, 'losing it' as you said I am."

"We do have different minds Danny. We just look similar." Phantom placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, even I don't know exactly what's bugging you, but I do know we all want to help you get back to the Danny we all know."

Danny glanced at his lap, not wanting to speak up. "How can you be so sure everyone does?" Danny softly said.


	4. Improvement?

**Last chapter: **_"Look, even I don't know exactly what's bugging you, but I do know we all want to help you get back to the Danny we all know."_

_Danny glanced at his lap, not wanting to speak up. "How can you be so sure everyone does?" Danny softly said._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Phantom was surprised by his question. The only one he could think of that wouldn't want the old Danny back, would be Danny himself. "Danny, would...would you like to talk about what is going on?"

"I, I'm not so sure." Danny nervously tugged at the long sleeves the was wearing. He wouldn't admit it, but the long sleeves was a bit too hot.

"I guess, I'm just conflicted with all this. Everything, growing up, ghost fighting, school...girls."

"Oh, like someone, like Sam." Phantom chimed in.

Danny blushed, "Yes like someone like Sam."

"You gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Danny asked pretending he had not a clue. Phantom gave him a playfull hit. They continued to talk into the night. The longer they talked, the better Danny felt.

By the next day, Sam had noticed a bit of a change in Danny. Sure, he was still in long sleeves, but he had at least brushed his hair. But one thing different about him, was how he was avoiding her more than usual.

"Tucker, what do you think is up with Danny?" Sam asked as they walked home together.

"Depressed." Tucker said simply.

"Well yes, but I mean, you saw him yesterday how he acted suspicious."

"I suppose I did. But, really other than the different clothes and the over sensetivity to things, nothing major seemed off." Tucker replied after a moment of thought.

Sam sighed, of course Tucker wouldn't notice much. Sam suspected perhaps he had an interest in his ghost half, since he seemed to sneak off lots. But she felt that was sort of a crazy thought, since she thought they were one in the same. Once reaching Tucker's home, they said their goodbyes. Once Tucker went inside, Sam headed back to Danny's house. Intent on asking him some more questions.


	5. Confessions

**Last chapter:** _Sam sighed; of course Tucker wouldn't notice much. Sam suspected perhaps he had an interest in his ghost half, since he seemed to sneak off lots. But she felt that was sort of a crazy thought, since she thought they were one in the same. Once reaching Tucker's home, they said their goodbyes. Once Tucker went inside, Sam headed back to Danny's house. Intent on asking him some more questions._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDP**

Danny flopped back onto the bed. He gazed at the ceiling and thought to himself. He sighed as his eyes began to drift closed. He soon snapped his eyes open at the feel of warm breath on his face. He looked up into the glowing green eyes of Phantom. "What are you thinking about?" The Phantom calmly asked. Danny tried to slide away from him some.

Of all the times for Sam to appear, she would at the worst possible time. "Danny, can I talk to you…" She stopped midsentence at the sight before her. She saw Danny laying on the bed with Phantom leaning over him. Phantom quickly moved back.

"What is going on in here?" Sam asked.

"Oh, is that a ghost?" Phantom headed toward the window. Before Sam could say anything, Phantom disappeared out the window. Danny, still sitting on the bed, sat up straight as Sam turned to face him.

"Sam I can explain…" Danny started.

"Explain what!? That you were nearly making out with your ghost half!" Sam nearly yelled.

"I was not!" Danny interjected as he stood. "I don't like him I like…"

"Danny I don't believe it…" Sam began but was interrupted as Danny pressed his lips to hers. Danny pulled back and with his face inches away from hers said.

"I love you Sam not him." Sam glanced to her feet, a blush on her face.

"Then why were you like that?" Sam slowly asked.

"I separated from him for a while because I'm stressed. He'd talked to me a bit ago, guess he was just checking on me." Danny tired to explain. Sam nodded her head.

"Are you any better?" This time Danny glanced to his feet. Sure, he'd told her he loved her, and she didn't reject him, but he really didn't feel much better yet.

"I'm, not sure Sam." He honestly told her.

"Just please promise me you won't keep cutting?" Sam said as she pushed up his sleeves, revealing his fair sliced up arms.

"I'll try." Danny told her, not sure he could just yet. Truthfully it had become a habit already he knew it would be difficult to quit so quickly.

"Well, I'll come back to check on you tomorrow okay?" Sam said as she slowly walked to the door.

"Okay." Danny said, not turning to her.

"Oh, and Danny," Sam said, Danny turned to her. "I love you too." Danny smiled as she walked out.


	6. What's With You?

"Morning Danny!" Phantom chimed, inches from Danny's face.

"Ah!" Danny yelped as he rolled off the bed. "Must you always do that?" Danny asked as he sat up.

"Do what?" Phantom asked innocently. Danny rolled his eyes at him. Danny stood up, intent on getting clothes for the day, when Phantom grabbing his arm stopped him.

"What is it?" Danny got no answer as Phantom pushed the sleeves of his pajamas up.

"Hmm." Phantom hummed, "Well, at least there aren't new ones."

"I said I'd try to stop didn't I?" Phantom nodded. "Well I'm trying ok."

"So, you gonna see Sam today." Phantom said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't know; I feel awkward around her. Like, what if I mess up and we aren't even friends anymore!"

"Aw c'mon now," Phantom said, "It's been over two weeks. I'm sure if she was gonna leave you there'd be some hints at least by now."

"What would you know about love?" Danny questioned, "It's not like you've got a girl anyway."

Phantom shrugged. "Hey you don't always need experience to know something."

"True, but experience helps." Danny pointed out. He then went in search of clothes to wear for the day. All the while he felt Phantom's presence floating behind him.

"Is our Danny feeling better yet?"

"Who's this 'our' you speak of? And what's with you today?" Danny asked as he pulled his shirt oh. He heard Phantom laugh. As Danny was pulling on his jeans he saw Phantom spin around the room.

"I think Danny needs to laugh more." As soon as Danny had his pants on, Phantom grabbed him and spun him around a few times. Danny couldn't help but laugh some.

"There much better. Now I think you're ready for school." Phantom grinned.

"Did you get into the sugar bowl or something?" Danny questioned him.

"Just think of me as the fun therapy." Danny smirked as he headed out the door.

"Beware of flying lunch meat." Phantom said as Danny walked out. Danny laughed as he closed the door behind him.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Still with the long sleeves?" Tucker questioned him when they met up.

"They all haven't healed yet ok." Danny said, irritated.

"Calm down Danny." Sam said as she grabbed his hand.

There was little conversation the rest of the way to school. Once they reached school Danny let out a soft sigh, he and Sam didn't share the same first class. Reluctantly he let go of her hand as they went their separate ways. School seemed a blur to Danny as he moved from one class to the next.

Soon enough lunch came by. Danny and Sam met up with Tucker in the cafeteria. After getting their lunches, they decided to head outside to eat.

"Fenturd!"

Danny sighed and wondered what would be this time. He set down his lunch and waited for Dash to arrive with his complaint.

"This 'F' I got in history is all your fault."

"So it's now my fault for your stupidity?" Danny questioned.

Dash paused; he hadn't expected a reply quite like that. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Ding we have a winner, and what is his prize today Tuck?" Tucker looked away, not wanting to be involved in this.

Dash was raging mad now. He lifted his fist and swung, but was shocked when his fist met nothing but air. Danny glanced around; he thought he'd have to run for it, he certainly didn't expect to become intangible.

"Your fighting is pointless." Phantom said as he materialized by Danny. "Now go on Mr. Big-Shot-Jock and do your thing somewhere else. Maybe next time if you either study or do better at cheating you'd get a better grade."

Dash was speechless as he turned and walked away. Phantom turned to Danny.

"Dumb he may be, but don't dumb yourself about what you say. After all he is still bigger than you are." Phantom paused. "You can thank me now."

"My hero." Danny sarcastically said.

Phantom sighed. "I supposed that'll do. See ya around!" With that Phantom flew off.


End file.
